


Hunt With Me

by Techmaturgics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Captivity, Drabble, M/M, hunt with me prompt, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9028408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techmaturgics/pseuds/Techmaturgics
Summary: Jhin holds Jayce captive and one fine summer day they go out hunting. Jayce makes a grave mistake. Drabble for my dear friend who I've dragged into hell with me because of this.





	

They sat together. Jhin and him. Him and Jhin. Putting the two of them in a sentence was like putting poison willingly into his mouth and letting it choke him. Jayce despised it. They sat together at a small, white cafe table beneath a large, stretching umbrella that shielded them from the summer’s heat. They wore sunglasses to hide their eyes and their ill intent. They were out hunting.

Jhin had told him that morning, a golden dress hanging from his strong forearm as he peered at Jayce stoically from the doorway. Jayce had been bathing, his favorite time of day. It was the only time that Jhin did not harass Jayce with his constant need to dictate his life. Jhin never crossed the threshold of the doorway when Jayce bathed. Instead he had told him to leave the door open. Most times he watched Jayce while he bathed, right shoulder pressed against the wooden frame, arms crossed and mask concealing his expression. Other times he was up and about doing things around the house with a spring in his step and music playing from the old gramophone downstairs as he hummed along to it. He’d walk past the door several times, peeking his head in now and then to tell Jayce some miscellaneous thing he didn’t care about.

There wasn’t a shower in the house and when Jayce had asked why Jhin explained that he hated them. He had said this while watching Jayce rinse the dried blood from the cuts Jhin had given him during his usual fit of sadism. There were red crescent marks etched into the pale skin of Jhin’s forearms from Jayce digging his blunt nails into him. He had explained to Jayce that bathing should be a precious act.

“It’s a vulnerable time. You should be indulging, if not worshiping yourself.” Jhin looked like he wanted to press his hands to Jayce, to trace his muscles in adoration as he so often did with his knives, but he didn’t move from his spot, as if proving his point and telling Jayce he had self control. Jayce had looked at him, turned off the water and asked, “Do you worship yourself then?”

Jhin gazed at him coolly and promptly told him, “No.”

That morning however, Jhin had told him they were going hunting. Jayce leaned his head back and stared at the tall figure of Jhin in the doorway. He could see the lace on the dress. Jhin may be a psychopath, but he was scarily skilled at certain delicate arts such as clothes making. His madness just showed when he tried to get Jayce to wear his dresses. He didn’t understand why Jhin enjoyed it when Jayce let him pull the beautiful fabrics over his skin and tighten the ends. He wasn’t exactly as slim or built with soft muscle, and by no means did he look anything like a woman. He was also almost as tall as Jhin and yet it didn’t bother the loony one bit.

Jayce had known that golden dress was for him when he saw it. Except it didn’t add up with what he was saying.

“Hunting?” Jayce repeated, squinting at Jhin. “People watching,” Jhin corrected himself. Jayce frowned and sat up. “You’re not making me wear a dress in public are you?” He heard Jhin laugh. It rippled and wavered uncontrollably and it was a sound Jayce had grown used to by now, even almost fond of but he would never allow Jhin that honor. Jayce rolled his eyes. “No, no, darling. Though I’m glad you’re so eager to wear my work, I have something else for you to wear. It might not be as fantastic as my dresses but it will do. We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves. That’s not how the hunter catches its prey.”

Jayce asked him a couple more questions before Jhin was impatiently prompting him to finish up his bath. When Jayce was done and dried up, Jhin was waiting for him with a set of clothes that seemed entirely Piltovian casual in design and Jayce was quite pleased. He was even more pleased with the idea of actually getting out of this blasted house. He was still waiting for the day Jhin would bore of him and finally either let him off or attempt to kill Jayce which would be then that he struck and made his escape. For now he wanted to see how far this obsession of his would last.

Jhin dressed Jayce. He liked to do that and Jayce let him. At first he fought it and it would often lead to torn clothes and both of them covered in bruises and lacerations. Jhin however was perhaps the most persistent man he had ever met and he soon got tired of having to deal with wounds from a fight every time he wanted to change his clothes. Jhin always hummed with delight.

Jayce was dressed in casual slacks and a plain white button up. It was something he’d usually wear and he was satisfied with the fabric and the breathing space he was allowed. Jhin was not satisfied. He muttered to himself and glared at Jayce’s clothes from behind his mask. “Too handsome,” he finally said in anger. Jayce raised his brows at him, stepping back slightly at his burst of annoyance. With restless hands he undid Jayce’s shirt, tossed it aside and sifted through a nearby drawer for another shirt. He put that on Jayce then groaned and repeated the process for about four times before settling on a simple faded green v-neck that let the scar on Jayce’s right collarbone to show.

Jhin still seemed unsatisfied as he handed Jayce a pair of sunglasses. “You look too good in everything,” he grunted. “No matter how plain I try to make you look it all seems to flatter your visage. I guess we’ll have to make do.” Jayce was surprised but he hid it with an inquisitive look, brows raised. It was a strange compliment but Jayce found pleasure in the fact that his ravishing good looks was a trait that irritated Jhin.

And thus this was the reason why they were there presently at this small cafe on a hot summer day, sitting opposite of each other like casual friends having a casual lunch in casual settings. Except they were anything other than that.

This was however the first time Jayce saw Jhin without his mask. He looked plain. Unnoticeable and plain. No one would ever suspect such a normal looking man and Jayce grudgingly thought that it was brilliant in a way. He saw the completely Ionian look he had. Long, dark hair tied into a loose ponytail that sagged against the length of his neck. His cheeks sat high on his face, protruding and sharp. He looked like any older man except for his eyes. His eyes were a mystery to Jayce. They stood out with glaring contradiction to his mundane looks, like the devil in disguise. His eyes were that intense shade of crystallized amber you’d catch from peering into the eyes of a tiger. He was a beast in waiting and Jayce tried not to meet his eyes too long in fear that he may be ensnared. There were lines in his face and around his eyes. He was much older than Jayce thought he was but they couldn’t be more than a decade apart in age.

Jhin caught him staring and flashed a smile that was befitting of the malicious creature he truly was. Jayce looked away quickly, gazing out at the crowd from behind his menu. “What are we looking for?” He asked, not daring to look to see if Jhin was still looking at him. “A perfect canvas.” Jayce rolled his eyes.

Of course.

“And what makes a perfect canvas?”

“I’ll know when I see it.”

Jayce forced himself not to roll his eyes again. He let the sun’s rays warm his skin and despite being in the presence of a man he detested, was glad for this opportunity to be outside. He missed the fresh air which he so greedily indulged in, breathing deeply and closing his eyes briefly to feel the soft caress of a small, summer breeze. He felt a craving for cherries soaked in bourbon. The kind that he used to eat during hot summer Piltovian nights on the porch during his college years, the sound of cicadas echoing like heatwaves in the distance. He wondered if he could convince Jhin to let him buy some cherries to bring home.

Then he noticed Jhin staring at him; his eyes fixed upon Jayce, rapt. Jayce repressed a shudder. He could hear Jhin’s voice in his mind.

_Too handsome._

Jayce ignored him, or at least tried. It was distracting with the way Jhin hummed in that rich, whispering voice of his, the way his long and calloused fingers crescendoed across the edge of the table in a quiet pattern. He was relieved when finally a waitress came over to take their orders.

She had long, curly hair. Blonde and perky. Jayce liked long hair. When he was dating Caitlyn so many years ago he always was fond of combing his fingers through her hair. He never dated anyone with curly hair though and he found it adorable how they cradled the woman’s oval face and bounced as she moved. He read her name tag.

Charlotte.

He smiled at her and he could see the way she melted slightly when he took off his sunglasses to address her properly. “I’m thinking about ordering a biiig fudge sundae with a nice, sweet cherry on the top. Think you can hook me up?” He winked and she let out a loud giggle. “You betcha.” She winked back and Jayce grinned. She turned to Jhin, leaning to the side to smile sweetly at him. “How about you? Something sweet as well?”

Jhin waved his hand dismissively. “Not very fond of sweets,” he said tightly, staring out at the crowd still with critical eyes. “Just hot tea will be fine. Jasmine.” She jotted down their order, head bobbing in a nod. “Alright then. A biiiig fudge sundae with a cherry on top and a hot jasmine tea coming right up.” She smiled at Jayce and he grinned back as she sauntered away.

As time went on Jayce inquired some things of Jhin. He asked him if they could go out again and Jhin just smiled at him knowingly and retorted that they could if Jayce proved to be a good boy. He should have seen that one coming. He asked Jhin several more things but he always was either too vague in his answers or completely shut Jayce down before he finished his sentence. It made Jayce puff up with annoyance.

“Have you found your damn canvas yet?” he grunted out. Jhin turned back to Jayce with amusement twinkling in his eyes. He knew he was driving Jayce insane and it pleased him to bits. Charlotte came back just then before Jhin could say something smart, setting down a large glass bowl with scoops of vanilla ice cream and hot fudge drizzled generously on the top. Jayce’s irritation was forgotten and he beamed up at her, smiling widely. “Thank you,” he cooed. She laughed and set down Jhin’s tea in front of him. “Any time.” Jayce plucked the spoon from his napkin and stuck it into the creamy side of a scoop of ice cream. “How about taking a break and joining me? My treat.” She laughed again and shook her head, curls bouncing from side to side. “How about after work hm? Treat me to dinner instead. I like steak.” He laughed, charmed. A girl after his own heart. “Sounds like a plan," he responded without much thought.

She winked at him just as she scurried off to the call of an order. Jayce noticed Jhin watching her, smiling dangerously. He felt like he made a grave mistake and Jhin didn’t make it any better by cruelly chortling. He sipped his tea and looked at Jayce with wicked eyes that laughed and laughed.

“You’ve found a fine canvas, Jayce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompts! If anyone has one of either the content of a short fic I could write or an otp idea go ahead and send it in. I'll look through them and maybe try writing it! :D


End file.
